El lugar deseado
by Linz Hidaka
Summary: Oneshot SasuNaru Todo inició con un pequeño y ruidoso sapo, tan molesto como el mismo Uzumaki podía serlo, con una voz tan chillona que luego de ignorarlo cinco minutos los oídos ya le zumbaban.


**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pareja: **SasuNaru  
**Genero: **Shone-ai, Romance, Drama, Humor (si, todo entremezclado)  
**Rating:** +13 años  
**Escrito por: **Linz Fujimi

**Nota:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia hecha en un momento de ocio sin ningún fin de lucro (nadie querría lucrar con ella).

**El lugar deseado**

Sasuke había regresado, el hijo prodigo de Konoha estaba de vuelta, aunque eso no borraba de la mente de la gente el hecho de que hasta hace unos días estaba registrado como un ninja peligroso del cual cuidarse. Pero eso se encontraba ya en el pasado, las circunstancias eran otras, el último Uchiha a final de cuentas cambió de ideas, funcionando como espía en cubierto, y con el apoyo del equipo 7, el azabache se coronaba como el as bajo la manda. La pieza clave que logró hacer que Akatsuki cayera para ya no levantarse.

Sin embargo, el verdadero héroe se hallaba fuera de toda celebración, en cuanto llegaron a Konoha, el rubio se había perdido de la vista del Uchiha. Fue Naruto quien logró cambiarlo de ideología, sus insistentes, y en un principio molestas, cartas lo envenenaban de esperanza, lo hacían cuestionarse día y noche lo que estaba haciendo, llenándolo de remordimiento al saber que el Uzumaki seguía con ese mismo objetivo de antaño, el de llevarlo de vuelta.

Todo inició con un pequeño y ruidoso sapo, tan molesto como el mismo Uzumaki podía serlo, con una voz tan chillona que luego de ignorarlo cinco minutos los oídos ya le zumbaban. Furioso, tomó aquella vez la primera nota proveniente del rubio, observando como el sapo desaparecía en una nube de humo feliz de culmina su misión. El contenido era breve, cargado de melancolía y dirigido en un tono personal

_Deseo traerte de vuelta, es el único objetivo que he tenido en mucho tiempo, __pero ¿tú quieres ser rescatado?_

_No quiero rendirme, mas no quier__o seguir una batalla sin causa_

_¿Estas en el lugar en el que quieres estar?_

Frunció el ceño al leerla, pensó que era un infantil intento de emblandecerlo, la nota se perdió en algún lugar del bosque donde se hallaba. Claro que es no era el lugar que quería, su plan era regenerar su extinto clan, su posición en ese momento era vital para sus objetivos, vengarse y finalmente tomar lo que era suyo, Naruto solo perdía su tiempo con esa idea suya de rescatarlo, el no lo necesitaba.

De ahí siguieron otro grupo de cartas, algunas más extensas que otras, relatando de pronto situaciones en Konoha de la vida cotidiana, como si el destinatario y remitente fueran buenos amigos por correspondencia. Sasuke nunca respondió, solo siguió leyendo.

El sapo no volvió a presentarse en semanas después de la 15a carta, tal vez el Uzumaki había estado esperando su respuesta. Penosamente tenía que confesar que él fue el siguiente en mandar una nota. Eso después de escuchar a los otros miembros de Akatsuki mencionar el próximo movimiento.

_Ahora yo te pregunto_

_¿Ese es el lug__ar en el que tú deberías estar?_

_Akatsuki va por ti, sol__o falta el bijuu de nueve colas_

_Destruirán__ Konoha por conseguirlo._

A diferencia de él, el rubio no tardó nada en contestar, finalizando la semana ya estaba el mismo molesto sapo canturreando que tenía correo. Que fácil agarraba confianza esa miniatura.

_Si he de sacrificarme por Konoha, eso hare._

Es absurdo pensar en que una frase tan insignificante pusiera en jaque la perturbada mente del Uchiha, pero asi lo hizo, el sapito seguía ahí, aguardando, sabiendo que esa tarde regresaría a su amo con una nueva nota.

Se sintió desplazado, el moreno se vio ignorado, Naruto había elegido a morir por su aldea antes, en lugar se seguir con su inútil camino para llevar al Uchiha de vuelta, el rubio prefería morir por esa estúpida aldea que solo desprecios le había hecho. Y asi, Uchiha Sasuke terminaba en el baúl de los recuerdos, ignorado por cualquier persona que pudiera resultarle de importancia, una de ellas ya estaba criando gusanos y la otra era la se estaba poniendo prácticamente a manos de sus propios enemigos.

Y por primera vez se planteó la primer pregunta que le hizo Naruto.

_¿Estas en el lugar en el que quieres estar?_

Estaba en el lugar donde necesitaba estar, esa sería su respuesta. Sin embargo, ahora que veía que Naruto se rendía en un juego que había aprendido a disfrutar en donde él jugaba un rol importante, la necesidad se estaba convirtiendo en una razón poco llamativa para seguir en donde estaba. La venganza no es escuchaba tan apetitosa sin ver al menos vivo al Uzumaki.

Desgraciadamente tuvo que tragarse su orgullo al pedir al chillante sapo que enviara una respuesta. El muy maldito se marchó brincando contento y burlándose del Uchiha, afortunado fue de tener tan valioso encargo, de otra forma ya estaría rostizado y posiblemente almorzado.

Sus motivos no fueron explicados, solamente anunció, por medio del anfibio, que a partir de ese momento sería parte del grupo de ninjas encaminado a la destrucción de Akatsuki, informando de todos los movimientos que tenían planeados sus todavía compañeros. Las condiciones para cumplir su rol fueron casi aceptadas, el barrio Uchiha volvería a ser de su posesión, sus cargos de criminal se verían absueltos y pedía utilizar otro medio de comunicación. Desafortunadamente, el maldito sapo fue nombrado el mensajero oficial cumpliendo su rol entre bromas y chismes en los que le gustaba intentar mentirle al Uchiha sobre las relaciones amorosas del rubio.

Nunca pudo agradecer tanto sino hasta que todo se solucionara y el sapo endemoniado se marchó para siempre de su vista. Si duraba un minuto más escuchando esa voz estaba seguro de cometer un homicidio más en contra del invocador de sapos Uzumaki. Descubriendo la estrategia de Akatsuki y preparando una fuerte barrera, los ninjas de Konoha lograron acabar con cada miembro de la organización, todo fue tan bien preparado que incluso la presencia del poder de Kyubii se expresó al mínimo.

Con pocas bajas y al aldea casi intacta, la celebración no se hizo esperar, aun en contra de los deseos de Tsunade, los pobladores iniciaron los festejos. Actividades a las que Sasuke rehuyó al no verse familiarizado con ellas y al sentirse un verdadero traidor con el rubio. Él no era el héroe, solo se trataba de un ser egoísta que se negaba a creer que la persona a la que mas le podía importar se olvidara de él. Persona que hasta ese momento pudo encontrar, Naruto se hallaba en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, recostado sobre la hierba, observando el cielo estrellado.

- ¿Es este el lugar en el que quieres estar? - preguntó el rubio cuando sintió al Uchiha sentarse a un lado.

- Es el lugar al que tú deseabas que regresara - respondió.

- ¿Por que? ¿Por que cambiaste de opinión? - Naruto se había levantado, veía al azabache con ese semblante serio que resultaba anormal en su persona.

Podría mentir, decir que el resurgimiento de su Clan tendría mayores oportunidades de esa forma. Que su venganza podría ser pospuesta y la asamblea de ancianos de la aldea oculta de Konoha podría despertar a un nuevo día, pero no lo hizo.

- Estarías muerto, esta noche en lugar de un festejo estaríamos velando tu cuerpo, y el de muchos otros mas, y entonces yo estaría completamente solo.

Naruto pareció debatir su respuesta, pasando de la desconfianza e incredulidad hasta perderse en los ojos del azabache, con una mirada pensativa pareció hacer un gesto de compresión.

- Entonces, eso fue lo que vi en tu cara, ese día - el rubio esbozó una media sonrisa.

El otro arqueó una ceja, dándose luego el lujo de escudriñar con su sharingan los recuerdos que Naruto amablemente le brindaba. Su rostro perdió el color y su ceño se frunció después del entendimiento. El homicidio antes prometido podría hacerse realidad, cualquiera en su caso lo vería como algo justo.

- ¡Eras el desgraciado sapo chillón! - el Uchica tomo de los hombros a Naruto, sacudiéndolo con cada palabra, mientras el rubio se limitaba a reír.

- Ha ha Era un clon, no podía poner en peligro a un sapo frente a ti - Sasuke lo sacudió mas y mas, al menos buscando marearlo - resultaste mas paciente que antes.

- Tu.... tu..... Pedazo de....de..... ¡dobe! - el ataque de furia cesó, el moreno fue el que termino cansándose de tanto sacudir al otro y estaba comando un respiro, oportunidad que tomó el rubio para acercarse mas y plantarle un beso en la boca.

- Tenia mucho miedo de que rechazaras mis notas, pero cuando vi que seguías leyéndolas, vi la oportunidad - Sasuke estaba impresionado, tanto que sus instintos asesinos se hallaban apagados - yo tampoco quería quedarme solo.

- Arg, tu quieres volverme loco - colocó su frente junto a la de Naruto, si el fantasma de la venganza se hallaba ofendido, esas ultimas palabras del Uzumaki terminaron por diluirlo, pues Sasuke comprendía el significado de esa plegaria, la misma que a él lo llevo a abandonar algunos de sus sueños por otros - y eso yo lo haré que lo pagues.

Ahora él lo besó, dándose el lujo de escudriñar con su lengua la cavidad oral del rubio, jugueteando con la lengua vecina, siendo correspondido de inmediato.

- ¿Y como lo pagaré? - preguntó Naruto mas relajado.

- Cuando seas Hokage iniciaremos con una remodelación del barrio Uchiha y segunda, prohibiéndote a volver a usar ese bushin tan molesto.

- Pero Sasuke.

- Es irritante.

- Pero...

**FIN**

Esto es lo que se consigue cuando me ponen en la computadora con el internet mas lento del universo, lo cual me hace pensar que tal vez sería bueno hacerlo mas seguido. Espero que les haya agradado, asi que alimenten mi estima dejándome un cometario.


End file.
